


For better or for worse

by Anayrob



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayrob/pseuds/Anayrob
Summary: Post 7x10;  After learning about his half-sister and the lies his parents kept from him all this time, Oliver is in a really dark place and takes it out on Felicity.A lot of angst and a lot of love.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	For better or for worse

After learning about the existence of Emiko, Oliver couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in bed for hours, looking at the ceiling and wondering how his parents could be so cruel to ruin her life this way, to keep this secret from him and from Thea. He was trying to move on from his past, but all he felt is the weight of it. 

He got out of bed. He couldn't lay anymore. He needed a drink. He looked at the time. It was past 3:00am. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He took a deep breath and sat on the couch. 

Suddenly, he heard the door open. 

"Hey I heard you get up. You okay? You tossed a lot in bed, so I figured you didn't sleep much." Felicity came in the living room wearing her pink pajamas. She looked so beautiful. She always looked so beautiful. She noticed the bottle of whiskey on the counter.

"Oliver maybe you shouldn't drink that late-" 

Before she finished thag sentence Oliver interrupted her.

"Don't tell me what to do Felicity. Can't you see I'm not okay. I could use a drink." His words shocked her. She wasn't used to hearing this angry tone a lot. I mean she had heard it before, but it was never directed towards her. 

"Okay sorry I'm just worried about you. Wanna talk?" She asked in that soft voice of her and took a step towards him to reach his hand. 

"No. I'm good. Go to bed. I will be okay." He kept the cold tone. Oliver was breathing heavily in anger. He started pacing around the room. 

"No. Im not leaving you when you need me. We can talk about this and work it out." She took his hand but maybe it was a step too far.

"I said I'm fine." Oliver screamed at her and as he was turning around to face her he knocked out the bottle of whiskey. Glass shattered everywhere. The alcohol poured on the kitchen floor.

"Shit." Said Oliver and as he bent down to pick up the glass pieces he noticed blood. He looked at Felicity and noticed a piece of the glass had reached her, stabbing her in the feet. There was a lot of blood. Suddenly a feeling or horror and guilt spread around Oliver's heart. He froze and just started. He hurt her. How couldn't he hurt her?

"Felicity,oh my god. I- I am so sorry. Let me take this out." He looked at her and saw her face. She was terrified. A single tear fell down her cheek. Probably from emotional pain. 

"Its fine. I will take care of it." She was frozen with fear. She was never afraid of him before but she had also never seen him like this. She rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. She started taking out tissues out of a box and wetting them on the sink to press them onto the wound. It stung. But the pain she was feeling inside was bigger. How could he hurt her? 

Oliver sat on the kitchen floor. He pressed his hands against his knees and closed his eyes. He hated himself. How could he hurt the only person who stood beside him even in the darkest of days and had his back? The one person who loved him unconditionally. Did he loose her? 

He rushed to the bathroom to check on her. 

"Please let me help you. I will take care of it." His heart broke when he saw her sitting on the sink with those tissues. He threw them away and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

They went back to the kitchen to grabbed the first aid kit. He bandaged her foot up carefully. They stood in silence. Neither one knew what to say. When he patched her up he couldn't bare to look at her. He could never forgive himself for this.

"This can never happen again." She said quietly. Barely speaking. They had been through a lot together but this was a new low in their relationship. 

"It won't. I promise. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He put his head on her shoulder and then immediately distanced himself from her. He went and sat on the couch. Felicity joined him and sat next to him. Patiently waiting for him to open up to her.

"I tried so hard to move on and let go of the past. To not let it define me. I became the green arrow to write my father's wrongs. But there are some things that are out of my control. I can't fix my parents mistakes." 

"You have spent the last 12 years dealing with horrors most people cant even imagine and the fact that you are still a good person shows exactly who you are." Her words melted him. He looked at her eyes. Her eyes were filled with so much love and warmth and strength.

"I love you. I will never ever hurt you again." He said with tears in his eyes. "Felicity there is something really wrong with me. I have so much darkness inside me. And now I'm dragging you in it as well." 

"You are not dragging me in anything. I make my own choices. And I chose you. For better of for worse. So I will help you but you have to let me." She grabbed his hand and this time he let her. 

He nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you need to go to therapy. You have PTSD from the island and prison and so much more trauma from everything that happened to you in the last 12 years. You need professional help." 

"Maybe you are right." 

"Oh, I am always right." She said and caressed his cheek.

"I will seek help. Because I don't want to be this person anymore. I don't want to hurt you. Ever. Again. I don't want to deal with this pain anymore. I cant take it anymore." He sobbed. Felicity took him in her embrace and rocked him.

"We will deal with it together. This hell ends tonight." 

They spent the whole night wrapped around each other till the early morning and just talking about Oliver's problems. For the first time in forever he felt the weight being lifted from his shoulders. He was ready to start healing.


End file.
